Sentimental Journey
by ProfTweety
Summary: Sharon's thoughts on her relationship w/ Andy undergoes changes w/ each convo she has moving towards the day she receives her divorce papers. (Five chapters of convos) THEN Sharon and Andy finally go on a real date (four chapters worth of a real date)
1. How Was I to Know

_**How Was I to Know**_

**Disclaimer**: (1) None of these characters are mine; James Duff, et al, has that lovely distinction. "_Sentimental Journey_" was sung by Doris Day with Les Brown and His Band of Renown. "_How Was I to Know_" was sung by Reba McIntyre. (2) It is hiatus and my muse has been very active lately. My muse and I find interpersonal dynamics extremely fascinating and think introspection is an important part of life as well as any healing process, hence the following stories, under one umbrella.

**A/N**: My muse and I have finally come to agreement on the following fics that fall under the "_Sentimental Journey_" umbrella. I'm always happy to hear comments of any kind. Hope you enjoy!

**A/N 2**: This is Sharon POV; her thinking from way back with Jack to the present and how Andy makes her feel, despite a decision she made years ago about her love life.

~~~~~PT~~~~~

Life had been a blur of cases, mixed feelings and overall uncertainty, along with the dash of guilt she carried ever since that family conference call from Hell. She had been so hurt for her children, so angry at Jack, and so… 'So what, Sharon?' she wondered, sitting on her balcony, enjoying the light breeze that Los Angeles evenings brought. Rubbing her cardigan covered arms, she finished her thought. She had been so ashamed and guilty. She was ashamed mostly that her husband was so blasé about his treatment of her, about his thoughts regarding their marriage, and most sadly to her, about their children's emotional welfare.

To any person outside of her life, she must've looked like an idiot. She had put up with Jack all those years and why, for what? To end up hurt, closed off, feeling used and stupid for allowing herself to be all of those things? She wondered if Jack ever truly loved her or just loved the idea of love the way _she_ saw it, the way _she_ lived it.

She was so open and trusting back then. Everyone thought working in IA hardened her but it was Jack, she knew for sure now. He had taken that open heart of hers, her _trust_, her _love_, her _body_, and used them for all they were worth. When she realized the potentially bad example she was setting for her children and realized she was no longer in love with, rather just loved, him she came up with the two day rule and stuck with it.

She had spent years alone after making that decision about Jack, finally settling on a 'friend with benefits' that lasted longer than she realized at the time. It lasted until that day after she was released from the hospital. She had spent a few days there to recover and allow them enough time to observe her before sending her home to be alone. Emily was in New York and Ricky was away at college; she'd be fine on her own. Jack had flown in from Las Vegas, she thought because he truly cared and was worried about her but he was interested in how bad she was and whether he needed to take care of her finances while she was incapacitated, as he had put it. Hurt and angry, she had offered to reimburse his round-trip ticket if he went back to Las Vegas that day. Gentleman that he was, he left on the next flight, ensuring she'd send him a check for his out-of-pocket expenses.

A day after being released, she had called her 'friend' to stop by for one of their non-emotional, stress-relieving romps they had each grown accustomed to over the years. Yes, _years_, she realized then; that's why she was better able to resist Jack. Her physical needs were taken care of and it didn't cost her a penny.

He had opened the door to her, staring at her gauze-covered injuries and the sadness in her eyes, shaking his head. She had felt her eyes mist over as his words finally registered. "I'm sorry. I didn't sign up for this, Sharon." She had climbed into her car, driving away too quickly for a cop on medical leave, her cases all on hiatus pending her return from 'vacation' as the officers of the LAPD were told. Immediately upon her return home, she showered and cried, telling herself she was done with that part of her life. There would be no more putting herself out there; she couldn't do it again. Even emotionless sex ended up hurting in the end.

Taking another sip of wine, she thought about a recent argument of sorts she had walked in on when going for tea in the break room. She had been lost in thought and only caught certain words as they flowed slowly through her fog. Words like 'Sharon' and 'Captain' and 'idiots' came through first, followed by 'asshole' and 'hurt' and 'won't.' Then they realized she was there, and though it was obvious she wasn't listening, they left to return to their desks. Back in her office, she wondered what the string of words meant and remembered Lt Provenza thought they were secretly dating for about a year now. Andy had told her, laughing, that poor Grouchy was probably having nightmares at the idea. 'That would explain his extra dose of grumpy,' she thought and smiled. Apparently everyone on her team but Amy thought they were an item; Provenza was just the most vocal about it to Andy.

Andy was good to her; she couldn't help thinking what a really great friend he was. Sitting here in her pensive mood, she allowed herself to think about the evolution of their relationship over the years. Tumultuous described it best; that is until he became such a good officer under her command and an even better friend. Now he had her feeling things she hadn't in such a long time. Things she was afraid to admit, even to herself, at times: she liked the way he looked at her, the way they so easily touched, especially the way he was there for her at her lowest points never asking for more than she gave.

Rusty, who was fortunately at the Tao's for family movie night during her 'trip down memory lane,' was the only one so far who'd asked her point-blank if she had more than friendly feelings for Flynn. "Cuz, like, you guys spend a lot time together," he had put it. Her answer of 'friends spend time together' hadn't changed his mind about pursuing the subject and he'd quickly spit out, "But, like, the way you guys look at each other, I've seen that before," and looked away. She had started wondering if that was a reflection on his mother and her boyfriends or on his life on the streets. He had followed up with, "Sharon, even _I_ can tell Flynn cares about you, not like Jack but like _Flynn_," and upon seeing the unsure look on her face, he'd then excused himself to his bedroom.

So now here she was, a few days later, sitting with her now-empty wine glass, staring out over her view of the city, wondering if she was just missing what everyone else saw or if she too saw it and her heart no longer allowed her freedom to enjoy it.

Maybe Andy didn't even see it or feel it, for all she knew. It's not like she had ever asked him! She wasn't that brave anymore; time had changed her. Life had made her cautious amid protection. Did her time to love again really end? Then why did '_my Andy_' as she'd accidentally texted stir her insides like butterflies in a hurricane? Why, sitting here alone, enjoying the solitude, did she want nothing more than to see his lopsided smile and feel his arms hold her the way he did that day in her office? When she started wondering what it'd be like to just kiss him, _just once_, just a kiss nothing more, she shook her head and decided tea might be better than wine on melancholy days such as this.

Now standing by the stove, turning the heat on under the teapot, she felt her phone vibrate. Smiling, she greeted her caller with, "Just thinking about you." His reply of, "Just checking on ya, you seemed off when you left," made her wonder once again if he was just a friend or was indeed becoming _her_ Andy.

_[The End]_


	2. Heart Like Mine

_**Heart Like Mine**_

**Disclaimer**: (1) None of these characters are mine; James Duff, et al, has that lovely distinction. "_Sentimental Journey_" was sung by Doris Day with Les Brown and His Band of Renown. "_Heart Like Mine_" was sung by Miranda Lambert. (2) It is hiatus and my muse has been very active lately. My muse and I find interpersonal dynamics extremely fascinating and think introspection is an important part of life as well as any healing process, hence the following stories, under one umbrella.

**A/N**: My muse and I have finally come to agreement on the following fics that fall under the "_Sentimental Journey_" umbrella. I'm always happy to hear comments of any kind. Hope you enjoy!

**A/N 2**: I tend to go for Jack's not-so-nice exterior but Muse likes Jack for some reason and I _do_ believe we are not born as we are today but rather a lifetime of experiences creates the individual we show to the world; _so_ we've decided to give Jack time to think about his childhood and his parents' own marriage before answering Sharon's final question for him on the day the Judge signed their divorce decree.

~~~~~PT~~~~~

"Good morning, good morning," came Jack's cheerful greeting as he entered the murder room, patting his visitor's badge.

Provenza rubbed his face with both hands, groaning loudly. Every member of his team, including Sykes, looked at him. Rolling his eyes, he shrugged and muttered what sounded like 'blowhard.'

"Andy, did I catch you working again? This might become a habit. Better watch out!" He gave his best fake grin to the frowning lieutenant.

"Are you here for a reason, Jack?" He spat out, more controlled than he thought possible.

"Why, yes, of course. I'm here to see my wi…, Sharon. I'm here to see Sharon." He smirked at Andy.

"You know where her office is. Don't let us slow you down."

'That was too easy,' he thought as he entered her office. "Hello, Sharon. It's so good to see you. You're looking your best as always."

"Jack, I wasn't expecting you," she greeted, signing a form, than looking up at him.

"The judge signed the papers this morning. I thought I'd see you there."

"My attorney is quite competent, Gavin was there as a friend, and we're in the middle of a case." She shrugged, knowing they weren't but paperwork didn't sound as good. "I didn't really think it necessary to make an appearance for just a signature."

"_Just a signature_?" He sat down and leaned over her desk. "This was the dissolution of our marriage. This was _not_ just a signature."

"It's over, Jack, you can stop the act." She gave him the Darth Raydor glare, causing him to laugh.

Holding up his hands in mock surrender, "Okay, okay, Ice Maiden. Geez, you're in a mood today."

"I was in a happy mood until _you_ decided to stop by."

"Whoa, take it easy there, Cowgirl. I'm only here to congratulate you and to say Flynn doesn't know what he's getting himself into so maybe I should warn him, huh?

Trying to keep the anger out of her voice, "You can tell _Andy_ whatever you'd like, Jack, but keep in mind you are no longer a part of my life now." Clasping her hands together, she added, "Including _legally_ as of this morning. Please leave me alone, Jack, you've gotten as much out of me as you are going to get."

"Hmm, not your pension or savings though. Well, I _did_ get a bit of savings as a side settlement, so yeah I guess I did pretty good there. Oh, and you paying _all_ the legal fees was great too. Guess you really wanted this divorce, huh?"

"Yes, I did, Jack, it just needed to be completely over; no loose ends, nothing left unresolved." Her eyes inadvertently steered over to Andy's desk; she quickly drew them back and looked steadfastly at Jack. "Stop coming by here and _my_ condo. No more _visits_."

"Oh, c'mon, Sharon. What? You want the key back too?"

"I had the locks changed and informed management, the concierge _and_ maintenance you are not allowed in my condo. No more charm, no more 'I forgot my key,' no more visits, Jack. We are _divorced_."

"Well, well, well, you took to that faster than Flynn to a date with you." He chuckled quietly.

"Why do you always have to bring up Andy?"

"Because he's _Andy_, not Lt Flynn, that's why."

"And this is of importance to you _how_?"

"Because we had a good thing going, Sharon, and suddenly you find out a guy can still get the hots for you and you're off and running divorcing me."

"I divorced you because I want to adopt Rusty and _you_ wanted no part of it."

"Well, Hell, if I'd have known you'd actually go through with this, I'd have gone for the adoption thing."

"_The adoption thing_?" She practically rose from her chair.

"Okay, okay, calm down. Sharon, look, we needed to have a final talk now that it's over so I'm here."

'So that's why he stopped by,' she thought. "Good-bye, Jack," she said as she settled back into her chair.

"That's not talking." Moving closer, he asked, "Does this mean I can't, you know, come to you for help? You know, I'm kinda used to you getting me out of jams, especially money-related ones."

The tears misted over but she adjusted her expression quickly before answering. "I'm not an ATM, Jack, so no more help, no more money, nothing of any kind." Pointing her finger at him for emphasis, "You are my _ex_-husband." She hadn't expected that to feel so good to say.

"ATM? Nah, you were more like the 'Bank of Sharon,' if I'm being completely honest." He clasped his hands together, mimicking her earlier movement. "And apparently today is our day to clear it all out. So go ahead, ask away. What do you _really_ want to know, Sharon?"

It almost sounded like a dare to her. "You go first, Jack."

"I did; no more money. That's all I needed to hear. I won't ask about Flynn cuz you aren't sleeping with him yet. I can tell. It's still in the school-girl phase." He looked smug.

Schooling her expression as if she was still in IA, she braced herself and asked, "Did you ever love me, Jack?"

The shock was immediately on his face. He quickly thought back to his childhood, his parents staying married _regardless_ of their issues. He had gotten his charming, con-man, non-monogamous ways from his father. His mother had put up with it all, right up until the day she died from cirrhosis of the liver. Yep, he got his alcoholic ways from his mother. 'At least I took from both of them,' he told himself.

He'd thought they were happy but looking back now, he realized they were miserable. Unfortunately, he had done the same thing to Sharon, replicated his parents' marriage with her, but she was smart enough not to fully put up with it. 'Probably because her parents raised her right, in a happy home, with a good marriage to be her guide,' he thought with some sadness. 'Go for a clean break, give her the freedom she's asking for,' he told himself. 'She looks so damn fragile, so unlike _her_ really. I can hurt her once and for all so she can move on with loving someone else; someone who'll be good to her, unlike me; someone like Flynn, much as I hate the idea of that.' Finally finding his voice, he answered, "Love? Yeah, I loved you, Sharon. I just can't honestly say I was ever _in love_ with you."

Hiding the hurt, "Then why'd you marry me?"

"Well, you had enough _in love_ for the both of us. I thought it could work. You also had a willingness to do whatever it took to make _your_ idea of a family happen. Oh, and parents willing to help out their baby girl whenever necessary was a _definite_ bonus."

"_My money and my dreams_? You married me for my money and the ability to go to law school, not having to work at all, while I supported us?" Her voice was flat. He knew he had succeeded.

"Well, it doesn't sound so good like that but yeah, since we're being honest here, that's why." He moved off her desk, leaning back in his chair. "Hey, it's not like you weren't hot or anything back then. You _were_ hot and passionate in the beginning. Then you froze up on me." Pointing behind him without looking, "Flynn there still thinks you're hot."

Her eyes flashed at him, more anger than hurt oddly enough. "Okay, that's all I wanted to know. Good-bye, Jack." She stood up and walked toward the door. "Don't come back unless you're defending a client unfortunate enough to be assigned to you."

Standing up, he teased, "Ouch. No more Miss Nice Guy, huh? Geez, it's all Captain Raydor now. Fine, good-bye, Sharon."

She rolled her eyes and was about to go back to sitting down when she heard him calling out to her team. 'Damn him sometimes.'

"Well, good-bye, All. Since I'm officially the _ex-husband_ as of this morning, I'm no longer welcome." He shrugged casually, knowing Sharon _hated_ having her personal life on display. 'May as well go all out now,' he reassured himself. "Hey, Andy, she's all yours but let me forewarn you, Man, it's hot and heavy at first but she freezes up real quick so enjoy it while it lasts."

Andy was on his feet quicker than a man half his age would be, fists balled, rage clear on his face. "Get out of here while you still can, Asshole, and don't _ever_ talk about her like that again, you son of a bitch."

Julio easily stepped between them, pushing Andy back while Mike pulled on him from behind. Julio then turned to fully face Jack. "You need to leave now, _Sir_," he said with his usual eerie calm. When Jack didn't move, Julio got even closer, finger in his face. "If you so much as say one more thing about my _Captain_, you won't have to worry what Lt Flynn will do to you. He'll get _leftovers_." Jack quickly departed at that. Even he could only play the fool but for so long.

Everyone returned to their seats, noting Sharon had closed her blinds after the ruckus. Provenza got up, walked over to his best friend's desk and leaned over it like a giant looking at a mouse.

"What?" Andy asked, exasperated. "I didn't hit him." Looking to his right, "Thanks, Mike," then to his left, "Thanks, Julio."

"You get in there right now and don't give me any looks. _Go! Now!_ And you owe me a drink for making me have to say that," he grumbled.

Andy got up and walked over to Sharon's office, quietly letting himself in. "I didn't hit him."

"I know." She was standing, looking out of the window and made no effort to move. "Thank you for defending me but don't get yourself in trouble over me. We both know Jack will file a complaint just because it's you." Looking at him now, "I'm sorry, Andy."

"You got nothing to be sorry about. I defend and protect people I _care_ about." He thought he heard her say 'Andy' but wasn't sure. Judging by the look on her face, he walked over to her, arms out. She entered them quickly, as she had before.

"When I officially get my papers can we just get lost for a while and talk?"

"Anything you want, Sharon," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm on a quest for truth, it seems."

His arms tightened around her even more as a solitary tear fell.

_[The End]_


	3. Even if it Breaks Your Heart

_**Even if it Breaks Your Heart**_

**Disclaimer**: (1) None of these characters are mine; James Duff, et al, has that lovely distinction. "_Sentimental Journey_" was sung by Doris Day with Les Brown and His Band of Renown. "E_ven if it Breaks Your Heart_" was sung by Ely Young Bank. (2) It is hiatus and my muse has been very active lately. My muse and I find interpersonal dynamics extremely fascinating and think introspection is an important part of life as well as any healing process, hence the following stories, under one umbrella.

**A/N**: My muse and I have finally come to agreement on the following fics that fall under the "_Sentimental Journey_" umbrella. I'm always happy to hear comments of any kind. Hope you enjoy!

**A/N 2**: While we have not met Nicole yet, I'm going under the assumption she is a combination of both of her parents.

~~~~~PT~~~~~

She wasn't sure why Andy's daughter Nicole was there to see her but she was always willing to help out her friend by still acting as a buffer when either he or she felt he needed one. "Hello, Nicole," she greeted the young woman, looking at Andy.

"I have no idea, Sharon," he nervously replied.

"Dad, we'll be fine." After closing the door, she hugged Sharon, "I hope you don't mind too much. I'll keep it short."

"Of course not; sit down." Sharon took the seat next to her. "What brings you here?"

"It's the boys. I want to keep their mother's memory alive for them, without making things awkward between me and their father, my husband that is." She looked at Sharon's confused expression and continued. "Dad said you are looking to adopt Rusty and that you have to deal with his _live_ mother sometimes so I thought you might understand."

"I do. Rusty's mother is an addict currently serving time for one crime with a possible tail for probation violation. She has to stay clean and out of trouble while in County or she'll be transferred to State. As it is, Rusty can see her if he'd like and know she's safe and know where she is. It's really the best thing I could do for him."

"That's so sad, poor kid. He's lucky to have found you."

"We're lucky to have found each other." She chuckled softly. "Though it didn't _always_ seem like that."

"So, " Nicole started, deciding to get to the point in the hopes of keeping this short as promised, "my husband thinks I'll be uncomfortable if there's any signs or mentions of the boys' mother. I've told him a hundred times I'm _not_ and that I even talk with them about her. I went so far as to sneak a picture of her that I found into their room so they can talk to her if they'd like." Standing up, she started to pace, rubbing a hand on her neck quickly than removing it. "I thought I was doing something good, Sharon. I was being totally understanding, you know, _she's their mother_, but he got upset and he hid the picture and the boys asked me if I could get it back."

Sharon stood up and hugged her. Neither woman noticed the heated exchange going on outside between the two lieutenants.

"What are they talking about?"

"How the Hell should I know? It's your daughter and your _friend_."

"Who my family still thinks is my _girlfriend_. What if Nicole mentions that?" Andy was starting to panic.

"Maybe you should've straightened that out, oh about a year ago. Damnit, Flynn, almost a _year_."

"I didn't know how and I also didn't know how to tell Sharon about it."

"How about 'Hey, boss of mine, my family thinks you're my girlfriend. Ain't that a kicker? Oh and I'm letting 'em think it cuz I'm an idiot.' How's that work for ya?"

"Not at all, Grumpy."

"Hey," Provenza sounded excited now, "remember when we were kids and we held up a glass to the wall or down to the floor and we eavesdropped? Why don't you try that before you have a damn stroke."

"They'd see me sneaking me over."

"Oh, that's the _only_ reason not to do it. God, help me not to kill him!"

Back inside the office, Sharon had spent a couple of minutes thinking. "How about you pick a Sunday that Andy and I aren't working, bring the boys to my place, Andy can give you the address, and you and your husband take some time for yourselves where you can really talk this over and clear the air. Perhaps he just doesn't want you to think he's still pining for her." Sharon shook her head slowly, "It could be _anything_, Nicole."

"You'd do that?!"

"Of course, they're very well-behaved children. If they weren't, I'd have suggested Grandpa Andy's place." They both laughed, knowing it was true. "There's a great park nearby. We could let the boys work off some energy and have lunch upstairs. It'll be fun."

"Okay, I'll ask him right now," she said, already texting her husband. Sharon happened to catch that Nicole didn't write out the words fully as she did. 'Rusty would like that,' she thought, '_maybe_ Rusty could help them out with the mother situation.'

"He agrees and said maybe we could all talk together after our private discussion."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. We can have coffee and pastries while the boys are spending time with Rusty."

"Thank you so much, Sharon, Dad is _so_ lucky to have a girlfriend like you. It really shows how much progress he's made since getting sober." She smiled a lopsided grin like her father's. Sharon meanwhile schooled her features, 'So that's the _regardless_,' she thought to herself.

Meanwhile outside, Andy was still pacing, attracting the attention of the other members of the team.

"Why are you so nervous, Lt Flynn?" Sykes asked.

"You afraid the Captain is telling war stories from your old days? Back when you were a regular in IA?" Julio teased quietly.

"No, that would be highly counterproductive to the image Andy is now projecting," Tao pointed out.

"Will all of you shut up and Flynn, sit the Hell down."

Andy motioned Provenza over to their previous spots. "She's gonna slip up."

"How is it a _slip up_ when she's thought it for _almost_ _a year_?"

"But still, if Sharon finds out like that…" he trailed off.

"That's why I told you to keep it _Captain_, not _Sharon_, but _no_."

"But she is _Sharon_! She's just not my girlfriend, though…" He pulled on his ear _and_ rubbed his neck.

"You'd like her to be. Damnit, Flynn, I'm too old for this kind of aggravation."

"Who knows? Maybe _she'd_ like to be my girlfriend."

"Little Miss Rulebook? I wouldn't hold my breath, Good Buddy, cuz I ain't doing CPR on ya when you pass out."

"Funny." They both went back to their desks but Andy soon resumed his pacing.

Sharon couldn't help following up a little, "Girlfriend?"

"Oh, I know you're his boss and all but who better to see how much he's changed?"

'Nicole reasons like her father,' Sharon thought to herself with a small smile. "He really has," she answered honestly.

"He's mentioned how you are there for each other and how you're so close now." She shifted slightly, not sure if she should share part of a private conversation she'd had with her dad. "He gave an example of a case involving kids being killed by their uncle. He said normally he'd have at least a _slight_ urge to drink, not that he would, but that because he wanted to be there for you he didn't even have the urge. That's amazing, isn't it, Sharon!" She smiled brightly.

"Yes, it is," Sharon answered slowly, thinking about this turn of events. "Nicole, _whatever_ happened in the past, your father is a wonderfully kind, gentle, protective, fiercely loyal man. These are all qualities for you to appreciate and admire in him. He's _very_ determined to be a good father and grandfather and he's been _sober such_ a long time now."

"I know. It's just growing up with Mom saying things and Dad mostly out of the picture, it's hard sometimes."

"It's hard for my children too. Their father, however, _chose_ to be gone most of their lives and just blow through when it was convenient. _I_ _chose_ not to say anything negative about him. I figured they'd make their own decisions about him as they matured."

"Ouch," was all Nicole could get out.

"Now they each have their own relationship with him _separate_ from what they have with me. I find that works much better." Patting Nicole's arm in much the same way she does with Andy, "_You_ can keep your time with your parents separate. That'll give Andy a _real_ chance to be himself, without your mother around."

"Reminding him of his _mistakes_, I know."

"He feels badly about the past, horrible in fact, Nicole, as I know he's mentioned to you but he can't change it. The best he can do is _show_ you and your brother how much he's changed and how much he _loves_ you both. He can show you both the wonderful man he's _become_."

"Yeah." She flashed a wide smile. "You're pretty supportive yourself, Sharon."

"Thank you, I do try," she blushed slightly. 'I'm only telling the truth about my _friend_,' she told herself.

As they were getting up for Nicole to leave, she suddenly asked, "Are you in love with my father? Cuz I just get a vibe off you…"

Cutting off that line of thinking, "That's a conversation for another time, Nicole. I'm at work. I _do_ look forward to having the boys over though."

They hugged farewell and Nicole walked over to Andy. "She was very helpful, Dad." Whispering conspiratorially, "She's a great girlfriend for you. Maybe one day she'll be a great _wife_." She laughed when she saw her father's horrified expression.

"I hope you didn't tell her that, Nic."

"Relax, Dad, of course I didn't. I thought it more appropriate to tease, or torture, only _you_."

"Funny. It's time to get back to work."

"Of course, love you, Dad." Nicole hugged her father, still chuckling at his reaction.

"Love you, Nic, want me to walk you out?"

"No, I'm good. Sharon seemed like she wanted to talk to you."

"Great," he muttered, watching her close the blinds. Waving good-bye to Nicole one final time, he walked towards Sharon's office.

"Whatever she said, I'm sorry," he offered as he entered.

"You _do_ apologize rather easily, Andy."

"Cuz I'm usually in trouble for something." He smiled sheepishly.

Sharon smirked, "That _is_ true but not this time."

"Then why'd Nicole think you wanted to see me? What'd she want anyway?"

"Oh, some advice regarding the boys based on my experience with Rusty." She stepped closer to him. "They really need some alone time to discuss the boys' mother so I volunteered us to babysit at my place one Sunday."

"Really?" He smiled, relieved. His hand, having a mind of its own, gently caressed her cheek. Catching himself, he moved a stray strand of hair from her face to join the rest of it. "That's great. Thanks, Sharon."

"It's not a problem, Andy, it should be fun." 'One little touch gets your pulse racing? S_top_ wondering what kissing him right now would be like,' she chastised herself.

"So you're not mad about _anything_ my daughter said that I might, or might not, have known about?"

Sharon smiled, "Andy, relax. Go back to work."

He hugged her, relaxing already and left. If he had looked back, he might've seen the faraway look flashing briefly in her eyes.

_[The End]_


	4. If You're Going Through Hell

_**If You're Going Through Hell**_

**Disclaimer**: (1) None of these characters are mine; James Duff, et al, has that lovely distinction. "_Sentimental Journey_" was sung by Doris Day with Les Brown and His Band of Renown. "If You're Going Through Hell" was sung by Rodney Atkins. (2) It is hiatus and my muse has been very active lately. My muse and I find interpersonal dynamics extremely fascinating and think introspection is an important part of life as well as any healing process, hence the following stories, under one umbrella.

**A/N**: My muse and I have finally come to agreement on the following fics that fall under the "_Sentimental Journey_" umbrella. I'm always happy to hear comments of any kind. Hope you enjoy!

**A/N 2**: Love Gavin so much! So he should be the one bringing Sharon her paperwork. This also gives Andy a better idea of where Sharon stands on pursuing _them_.

~~~~~PT~~~~~

"Good afternoon, Major Crimes' personnel," came his usual greeting, along with his arm swooping at them all as he passed them.

Hugging Sharon, he said, "Darling, I come bearing gifts. Meet me in your office when you get a chance." In her ear, he whispered, "Your Andy looks yummy today." He walked towards her office after she playfully swatted his arm.

"Excuse me, Everyone, apparently I'm getting presents."

Her team members each nodded and Provenza looked at Andy, who just shrugged.

Once inside, she closed the door, Gavin having already pulled the blinds. "I love presents."

"Divorce papers, my dear friend. Officially over and done with that _ass_ you called a husband for _far_ too long." He handed them to her with a grand gesture only he could pull off.

"Thank you for bringing them to me." She hugged them to her chest, than opened them to quickly scan the final decree. "Everything is as it should be, Gavin. I've already sent you both a bottle of your favorite champagne."

"We _so_ got it, Sharon, and we thank you." Smiling, he pulled out a business card from a casual restaurant she had made him try one day; much to his surprise, he had liked it. 'At least you still need a reservation for dinner,' he thought, a bit snobbishly.

She flipped it over and read his neatly written message: _I already made the reservations,_ _Friday, 7pm, you and Andy, jeans, nice top and boots. Love that look on you! You cannot go straight home afterward. He must take you somewhere to talk_.

"I've already told him I'd like to talk to him, Gavin."

"Great! No surprises then. He may be a handsome little devil but he's a bit yammery, shall we say, when he's thrown off by anything."

"I like when he's talkative," Sharon said, smiling.

"Talkative is _not_ yammery," he corrected. "Yammery is _so_ not cute."

"Do you have my other present?" she asked, hopefully.

"I do indeed, Little Miss Rule Follower." He handed her a single page with notes scrawled on the back. "Simpler than you thought or _exactly_ as simple as you thought and you were just being overly cautious having me look at it for you."

"You know me, Gavin, it's the latter. Thank you. Are you sure you don't want me to pay for your time?"

"Fifteen minutes versus a bottle of my favorite champagne." He pretended to ponder. "I'm keeping the bubbly," he finally announced, enthusiastically. Looking at his watch, he grabbed her in a hug. "Gotta go, Darling, duty calls."

Laughing, she assured him, "I'll call you Monday with details."

Feigning shock, "Monday? Ooh, that is going to be one helluva talk! Don't wear the boy out _too_ much, Sharon." He chuckled and quickly left, heading toward Flynn's desk. Dropping the business card into his hand as he passed, he yelled, "Ta-ta, Everyone."

Turning the card over, he read: _Friday, 7pm, casual as in jeans, pick Sharon up at 6pm. Take her somewhere quiet afterwards to talk. Don't let me down!_

Looking up, Andy noticed her blinds were still closed so he headed over. Entering quietly, he took a quick look to see if he was interrupting anything he shouldn't be.

Sensing his presence, she waved him in. "Divorce papers, apparently hot off the press. Gavin couldn't wait to bring them to me."

"He's a good friend. He knew you'd want them right away." Walking over to her, he touched her shoulder, asking, "How are you?"

Covering his hand with her own, she answered, "I'm good. I'm happy." Standing up, closer to him than they probably should in her office, she added, "I wasn't sure how I'd be once I finally had them in my hands but I'm _happy_, Andy."

Her smile reached her eyes and he saw she was telling the truth. Pulling her into a hug, he whispered, "I'm happy for you, Sharon. You _deserve_ to feel that way." Before he knew what he was doing, he softly kissed her neck. When she didn't pull away, he repeated his action then moved away slightly, still holding onto her.

"Do you have time for the other paperwork he brought me? I thought we could get that out of the way before our talk on Friday."

She seemed a little hesitant about this part so he answered quickly, never letting go of her, "Yeah, sure, what is it? Oh, did you get a business card?"

Laughing, "I did. Gavin is very thorough and very thoughtful. I take it you got one also, which is why you're asking."

"Yes, and he _is_ very thorough. What other paperwork?"

She handed him the single sheet with the notes written on it by Gavin. "Read this over and tell me what you think about it."

He began to read to himself the regulation regarding superior officers having relationships with subordinates. He squinted at Sharon, who was now splitting her time looking out the window and watching him read. Turning the page over, he began to read Gavin's notes quietly out loud: "(1) Inform your team, (2) inform your superior officer, aka asshole conniver Taylor; (3) ensure continued cohesiveness of said team; (4) if not possible, both are eligible to retire or transfer (though why you both wouldn't just retire is beyond me), (5) transfer evaluation for said subordinate to Lt Provenza aka the Grouchy Grump."

"Before you say anything, AC Taylor actually stands for Assistant Chief not what _you_ filled in and since Lt Provenza is your best friend, I'd transfer your evaluation to Lt Mike, unless Taylor insists on doing it. What are your thoughts now?" she asked more nervously than she wanted him to know.

"Telling the team will be easy. I think only Sykes will be surprised. If you want me to come with you to tell Taylor, I will, you shouldn't have to deal with him alone because he _is_ an _asshole conniver_. The team will be fine, it's not like they haven't seen us getting closer right in front of them. Mike is a better choice than Provenza for several reasons; rational and logical are the main ones that come to mind right now."

"Good, I'm glad you're alright with how the regulations must be addressed and I would appreciate you being there with me in Taylor's office. Thank you."

"No problem. Okay, so we've established I'm good with the notes, how about _you_? You're not sounding so much _Sharon_ as you are _Captain_ Raydor."

"I'm good with them as well. Does this mean you are interested and want to be more than friends with me?" Realizing she still sounded like the Captain, she softened her tone, adding, "That would answer my first question I had listed for you for Friday's talk."

Pretending to cough, he teased, "You've got a _list_ for me? I hope it's not more than ten questions. We might have to spend the whole weekend together just to get through them."

"I _do_ have a list; it's _not_ more than ten questions and I _do_ happen to be free the whole weekend. Rusty is spending Friday night again at the Tao's for family movie night. He likes the kids and being around a 'normal' family." She smirked at the remembrance of him telling her that. "Saturday and Sunday he'll be helping Lt Provenza clean up his place for his date Sunday night. Rusty will be home around dinnertime." She wondered if that was too much information for what _might_ be a first date now that she was no longer 'a married woman' and she didn't yet know for sure how Andy felt about her.

"Well, I might have trouble concentrating now that I know we are _finally_ going on a _real_ date and you're all _alone_ the entire weekend, that is, unless you decide to spend it with _me_." Seeing her raised eyebrow, he gave her his lopsided grin and added, "Sharon, I like you, as _more_ than a friend, and I want to date you. I've thought about you in not-so-friendly ways for _months_ now. I was just waiting to see if you felt the same way once you had those papers in your hands."

"I do." Moving closer to him, she pulled him into an embrace. He kissed her neck again, not as cautiously this time, until he heard a small sigh. "Some of the questions might be difficult, Andy. Are you sure you want to do this? I'm ready but..."

"I'm sure. I'm ready, Sharon." He held her tightly and kissed her head. "Friday it is; our first date. I can't wait!"

"Neither can I." Moving back, she kissed him softly on the cheek. "Go back to work and _concentrate_."

"Yes, Ma'am," he smirked and left her office. 'No promises on the concentrating part though,' he chuckled to himself.

She put her paperwork in her bag then opened the blinds before heading out to the break room for some tea. She needed wine, but tea would suffice for now.

_[The End]_


	5. Changed

_**Changed**_

**Disclaimer**: (1) None of these characters are mine; James Duff, et al, has that lovely distinction. "_Sentimental Journey_" was sung by Doris Day with Les Brown and His Band of Renown. "Changed" was sung by Rascal Flatts. (2) It is hiatus and my muse has been very active lately. We both My muse and I find interpersonal dynamics extremely fascinating and think introspection is an important part of life as well as any healing process, hence the following stories, under one umbrella.

**A/N**: My muse and I have finally come to agreement on the following fics that fall under the "_Sentimental Journey_" umbrella. I'm always happy to hear comments of any kind. Hope you enjoy!

**A/N 2**: This is Andy POV; going back to his marriage and present to the promise of new beginnings with Sharon.

~~~~~PT~~~~~

He was sprawled on his couch, half asleep but his brain wasn't ready to let go completely. He remembered the good times he initially had with his wife and their children. He thought about being part of the camaraderie he enjoyed a little too much; going to the bar with the boys after work rather than going home to hug his wife and kids. When it got bad, he was going every day and finding her asleep when he finally stumbled home. When it got worse, he was sneaking drinks from a flask during his shift and doing nothing but arguing with his wife the few times he did find her still awake.

By the time he sobered up _for good_, he was renting a place in an 'up and coming' part of town that really was a nice area _now_, divorced, and not allowed to see his kids because his ex-wife would _forever_ be pissed that he loved Scotch more than he loved her.

He became a regular 'customer' of IA during his drinking years. His sobriety made him a semi-regular due to his temper. 'Anger management issues,' the Captain of FID had called it; repeatedly sending him to workshops for it. Captain Raydor, the Wicked Witch, would also repeatedly send him to sexual harassment seminars for his 'incessant, inappropriate flirting' was the wording she had used.

It was easier to stay out of trouble the longer he was sober, not to mention the Captain's _very_ serious threat to send him to EAP and monitor his progress. That had made him straighten up his life even more. Now all these years later, he had the biggest damn crush on her, more than a crush if he was honest, he very much cared about her. 'Who would've thought it,' he chuckled to himself.

Just thinking about spending time with her relaxed him; the secret looks and touches they shared made him need to tug his ear sometimes or rub the back of his neck. Provenza had informed him one day that his _secret_ crush was only a secret to Sykes and the day even _she_ caught on, he'd have his ass. He had laughed because a Grouchy Provenza was funny which earned him the usual 'idiot' along with a groan. He'd heard it so often now that it too was funny.

He couldn't help it if he became friends with her outside of work; if he not only found her to be hot but well-spoken with an odd sense of humor and some weird snort-laugh thing she did when she was fully relaxed. The first time it happened, she looked mortified and he couldn't stop laughing until he realized he was making her feel worse. He had looked her in the eye and apologized for his 'insensitivity' but almost blew it by laughing again. He followed it up with an honest explanation of how great it was that she let herself relax like that around _him_. He doesn't laugh as hardily at the sound anymore but he still can't stifle the chuckles. She's used to him now though and he no longer has to apologize.

Going to dinner so often, even if they called them 'non-dates' had actually started to _feel_ like dates and he wanted that even more once she told him she had filed for divorce. Those times he got to hold her were burned into his memory. Even if they were just meant as comfort, he couldn't stop himself from imagining what it'd be like to just hold her, to kiss her, to feel her body so close to his. When he felt a certain part of his anatomy wake up, he veered his thoughts to safer things like dinner with her on Friday, hanging out with her afterwards and having an honest to God conversation with her, answering all her questions and perhaps asking some of his own. She was on a 'truth seeking mission,' whatever the Hell that _really_ meant. 'At least it's a _real_ _date_ this time,' he reminded himself.

His phone vibrated. "Not a case, please," he mumbled until he saw her name. Her whispered 'hey' probably meant she was on the balcony or getting ready for bed. He smiled, thinking of her doing the latter.

"I was just falling asleep thinking about you," he said, teasingly.

"You can do that?" She sounded genuinely surprised.

"No, things start happening and you can't go to sleep with the light on, if you know what I mean." He cringed when she softly chuckled. "Oh God, Sharon, I did _not_ mean to say that out loud. Forget I said it. Not forget the message, just the way it came out."

"Gavin was right. You get yammery but I still like it."

"You two discuss me, huh?"

She hesitated slightly, "Yes, does that bother you?"

"Not at all, especially since he made sure I know where I'm taking you tomorrow." Now it was his turn to hesitate, "You're still going with me, right?"

"Yes, of course I am, Andy. It's been a crazy _many_ weeks. I need a nice dinner with _you_, a real date. I want answers to questions we both have, and I need to just drive and end up nowhere, _just the two of us_." She sighed.

"I'll go anywhere with you, Sharon, just lead the way."

She chuckled softly, "I may owe you gas money with an offer like that."

"I won't take it." He shrugged like she could see him.

"Fine, don't take my money," she pouted, playfully.

"I'll tell ya what, if we go through a full tank of gas on this _quest for truth and serenity_ of yours, you owe me a kiss on the neck or the cheek. Not a cheap one either, I want to really _feel_ it."

"Not on your _lips_?" She couldn't believe she'd said that.

"I'd _prefer_ it on my lips but I'm not presumptuous, Sharon. I'll tell you what, full tank of gas and you decide whether to land on my lips or not."

Smiling, "Deal. I'll let you go to sleep. See you tomorrow. Don't forget it's jeans for the date."

"How can I go to sleep thinking about kissing you? You are cruel, Woman. Jeans it is for the date." He liked saying that. Laughing, they said 'good night' and he thought about his light being on again.

He started thinking about quiet, isolated areas he could take her after dinner. Settling on the perfect spot, he was finally able to go to sleep.

_[The End]_


	6. Real Date, part one

_**Boulevard of Broken Dreams**_

**Disclaimer**: (1) None of these characters are mine; James Duff, et al, has that lovely distinction. "_Sentimental Journey_" was sung by Doris Day with Les Brown and His Band of Renown. "_Boulevard of Broken Dreams_" was sung by Green Day.

**A/N:** My muse and I find dynamics of relationships fascinating and introspection is an important part of life, hence the following stories. I'm always happy to hear comments of any kind. Hope you enjoy!

**A/N 2**: Andy's and Sharon's first real date, _part one_.

~~~~~PT~~~~~

Precisely at six, he rang the bell to her condo. Knowing Gavin hated people being tardy on_ his_ reservations for them, she had been ready fifteen minutes earlier. Opening the door, she was greeted with the usual 'hi' until she went towards the kitchen to close the lights.

He had followed her, an appreciative look on his face. "You can wear _anything_, Sharon." He put his hands on her waist without thinking about it.

"Thank you, Andy," she responded, somewhat uncertainly or shyly, he was still deciding.

"Come here." He moved one hand from her waist to behind her head and pulled her toward him. "It doesn't always have to be comfort."

Relaxing into his embrace, "I wasn't quite sure yet."

They stood holding onto each other for a moment or two, easing into new territory, enjoying just being with each other in this new way. She snuggled closer when she felt his lips on her neck, warm and slightly wet and definitely increasing her pulse rate. She stayed still while he left kisses all along her neck, moving up to softly lick the shell of her ear before going back to kiss her neck. No longer able to fight the urge to join him, she ran her tongue slowly along his neck, followed by soft kisses.

"The light is on, should I move back?" He asked, worried.

"No, it's okay, stay here." She held him tighter to her in reassurance. "That definitely re-answers question number one," she whispered, "if you like me as _more_ than just a friend." Kissing his neck, she added, "Answers question number two also; whether you want me _like that_."

He chuckled softly, "Re-answered mine too." Kissing her cheek, "And _yes_, I do."

"We should go. We'll be late."

He thought he sensed hesitation but decided not to follow up just now. 'This is still new for her,' he reminded himself.

Moving apart, she closed the lights while he grabbed her keys and purse from the entry table, handing them to her before he opened the door.

The drive to the restaurant was one of a peaceful, quiet togetherness. She had wrapped her hand around his once he was safely merged with traffic. He made no attempt to disentangle it until he needed both hands to park the car himself.

Gavin had gotten his cell number from Sharon and text him that casual restaurants _do not_ have valet, if he could imagine that, but the food _was_ good at least.

When he opened her car door and she got out, she asked, "Not a question from the list _but_ why do you always find the furthest spot from the restaurant?"

She couldn't help but notice the glint in his eyes as he answered, "To give myself extra time with you." He kissed her gently on the cheek. "Come on. You gave Gavin my number, which is _fine_ with me, but now he can reach _me_ _personally_ if we're late."

"You learn quickly," she teased, as they began walking.

"Yep, for instance, I've already learned I can kiss you on your neck, cheeks and head."

"You haven't tried anywhere else."

"That's because I'd like to make it through your list of questions first." He hesitated slightly, than continued, "I don't want to know until I pass your test."

She felt sorry for him but she knew they _both_ needed answers. Moving from friendship to an intimate relationship was a big step for both of them. "It's _not_ a test," she tried to reassure him, pulling him into an embrace and kissing his cheek.

"You haven't tried anywhere else either."

She looked away at first, then staring straight into his eyes, filled with what emotion she couldn't quite name, she softly answered, "I don't want to know either, until we're done talking."

Gavin had been right, of course. Dinner was delicious. Andy had ordered the eggplant parm to be safe but after only one bite, he ended up eating, 'sharing' he called it, half of Sharon's butternut squash ravioli in mushroom and lemon sauce.

"I'm definitely ordering that the next time we come here," he proclaimed excitedly. "It's not always easy to find good food that does not involve meat."

She smiled widely, relaxed, "I'm glad you liked it." Pointing at his plate, "How's your eggplant?"

Giving her his famous lopsided grin, he still looked sheepish, "I only took a bite, you think Rusty will like it?"

"He's gone until dinnertime on Sunday, remember? We can have it for lunch, if you'd like."

Sheepish Andy was gone and Cocky Andy made a brief appearance, "Oh yeah, lunch sounds great. _Or_ maybe a midnight snack. That is, if all this talking goes well and leads to the good things I only dream about."

With the noticeable rise in her eyebrows came the instant regret he was known for nowadays. "You never know," was her unexpected answer and he surprisingly had no comeback.

Over coffee, she decided she had avoided the questions long enough. She was enjoying this _real_ date far too much and didn't want to get lost in emotion without using logic first.

Unfortunately for Andy, her question came just as he was sipping his coffee. "Why did Nicole call me your girlfriend?"

Coughing, he got out, "When?" 

"It was during our discussion about the boys. Are you okay?"

He took a deep breath and put down his coffee cup for now. "Oh."

She settled in for what seemed a forthcoming long explanation.

"Well, here's the thing, Sharon," he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Since I took you to the wedding, people thought there was more to it than just friends. Nicole said she saw something…"

"Got a vibe, is what she told me."

"Yeah, that too. Now, in my defense, she didn't say this until she was inviting me, _us_, to see the boys in the Nutcracker."

"The Nutcracker? Andy!"

"And me being me, I thought I could only go if _you_ went so I asked and you said you'd go with me _regardless_ and we had a _great_ time…again."

"We did," she said, nodding.

"And then I didn't know how to tell Nicole and the rest of them, that you were just my friend cuz, Sharon, you heard me, I said 'friend' _every time_."

"I know," she pursed her lips, squinting at him a bit.

"And then I didn't know how to tell _you_ that they thought that so I didn't say anything to anyone but Provenza. He thinks I'm nuts anyway, so who cares."

"That's why you were so worried that day."

"Yeah, I mean I ended up thinking she didn't say anything cuz I _asked_ and you just mentioned babysitting. And now…"

"Now _nothing_; I wasn't offended by it then and I'm still not. I was just curious about it." She covered his hand with hers briefly, smirking, "Drink your coffee before it gets cold."

They rode quietly to the 'perfect' place Andy had thought of bringing her to continue their conversation. Sharon had spent most of the ride looking out the window, lost in thought, while holding his hand.

When he announced their arrival, she was surprised to say the least. "Andy, we've been here before. It was a crime scene!"

"Yes, it _was_ but we solved it; no longer a crime scene. And just think about it, Sharon, there are probably a lot of places we've been where some kind of crime happened but we just didn't know about it." Pointing at the end of the path, "We're going down there anyway. It's well lit and there's a couple of benches to sit on when we get tired of pacing."

He flashed her a grin. "We can keep an eye on the car, just in case." Seeing her expression change to concern, he quickly added, "You're with _me_, Sharon, and I _swear_ on everything I hold dear, I will not let anyone including _me_, hurt you."

She visibly relaxed then, "I know, Andy, and for the record, I won't hurt you either _or_ let anyone else do it."

He had driven the short distance to the end of the path and decided to turn the car around for an easier exit. Hopping out, he opened the door for her, proclaiming, "See? Not so bad."

She rewarded him with a smile. "Not so bad," she said aloud, muttering 'yet' as she looked around suspiciously.

_[TBC]_


	7. Real Date, part two

_**Colder Weather**_

**Disclaimer**: (1) None of these characters are mine; James Duff, et al, has that lovely distinction. "_Sentimental Journey_" was sung by Doris Day with Les Brown and His Band of Renown. "_Colder Weather_" was sung by Zak Brown Band.

**A/N**: My muse and I find dynamics of relationships fascinating and introspection is an important part of life, hence the following stories. I'm always happy to hear comments of any kind. Hope you enjoy!

**A/N 2**: Andy's and Sharon's first real date, _part two_.

~~~~~PT~~~~~

They had gotten a coffee to go for each of them so she sat on the bench nearest the car, warming her hands. As soon as he sat down, putting half a bench between them, she asked, "Did you love your wife when you married her? Were you _in love_ with her?"

He noticed the sad look in her eyes and wondered what the Hell she had been through in her private life to make her ask a question like that. "Why? Is my ex trying to whisper in your ear?"

Seeing no response, he answered honestly, "_Yes_, I was in love with her and she felt the same way about me. We had all these ideas of where we wanted to live and how many kids we'd have and what we had to do to make those dreams come true." He sighed and rubbed his face. "And then _I_ screwed it all up being an alcoholic."

He heard her clear her throat but when she remained silent, he continued. "I went out after work _every day_; I drank till I was shit-faced, than stumbled into bed next to her. After a long while of nothing but arguing, she decided I loved Scotch more than her." He got up to pace and run his hands through his hair. "It's not that I _didn't_ love her anymore or that I loved _Scotch_ more than her, though God knows I _did_ love the Scotch too, I was an alcoholic, Sharon, and active alcoholics _drink_."

He sat down only to pop back up again. "I've been sober twenty years and I _still_ remember the _smell_, the _taste_, how _good_ it was, how it made me _not_ feel. Sharon, you have no idea what it's like to be in that _hole_ and not know how to get back out. By the time I did, _everything_ was gone. I barely had my job, but everything else was gone."

She got up and walked over to him, pulling him into a strong hug. "I am so _proud_ of your determination and your continued success in staying sober."

"I've got too much to lose if I give into my demons again." He wasn't ready to let her go but he could tell she wanted to move. "Path or bench?"

"Path." She took his hand but immediately let it go and hugged herself. "He wasn't in love with me; Jack, he loved me but he wasn't _in love_ with me when we got married."

"He's an _ass_," he growled. 'How could he _not_ be in love with this woman? And then hurt her _so_ much on top of it.'

"I'd always _thought_ he had been, in the _beginning_, but when I asked him the day the Judge signed the decree, he said he didn't." She stopped walking but made sure to face away from him. "I felt _so_ stupid and hurt and I realized I couldn't trust _my own_ feelings anymore."

'And _there's_ the reason we're having this 'list of questions' real first date.' Wrapping his arms around her from behind, he whispered, "_He's_ the stupid one, cuz he lost a damn good woman." Taking a chance, he kissed her neck softly, "I'm sorry he hurt you and now I _really_ wish Julio hadn't stepped between us."

"I'm glad he did," she answered, almost a whisper. "Being happy is probably better than seeing him get beaten."

Pulling her tighter, "True, but let me know if you change your mind."

Turning around to better hug him, "I most certainly will."

She kissed the corner of his mouth but he stopped her, "We're probably not done with your list. Let's walk a bit." She took his hand as they began walking slowly. She still half-expected someone to be hiding behind the bushes.

As they were turning to walk back up the path toward the bench again, she blurted out nervously, "Everyone seems to know Jack cheated on me. Did _you_ know? Did _you_ see it?"

When she briefly looked at him, he saw the telltale sign in her eyes. God, he hated seeing her in pain and he hated Jack for doing it to her. But, he realized, truth and serenity was her quest and, no matter the outcome, she'd get what she wanted.

"Yeah, I knew cuz I _saw_ him with the bimbos, drunk bimbos usually." Rubbing his face with both hands, he tried to sneak a look at her. Noticing her eyes become shinier, he tried to explain as best and quickly as he could. "I'm _sorry_, Sharon, I _really_ am. I was a damn drunk! Who was _I_ to judge another drunk? Did _I_ cheat on my wife? Cuz I'm guessing that's one of your questions. _No_, I didn't! Scotch was _my_ mistress. She was a _great_ mistress too. She numbed the pain and she made me almost forget all the crap I saw at work and she made me feel better about myself cuz she made me stop thinking. She was the _best_ mistress I could've had. I didn't need a woman, I had one at home and I _loved_ her."

He stopped her and pulled her into an embrace, surprised when she didn't pull away. He put a hand in her hair and held her tightly. "I _loved_ her and I wouldn't hurt her like that. To this day, she thinks I did, but _I_ know I didn't. I _can_ be faithful, Sharon. I need you to know that, to believe it. I won't cheat on you and I don't want you to cheat on me either. When I'm in, I'm _all_ in and I gotta tell ya. I'd be _really_ hurt if that happened."

Trying to hide a sniffle, she whispered, "I believe you, Andy, and I won't do that to you. I know how it feels and I won't make _you_ feel what I did."

She forgot about the potential criminal behind the bushes and just stood there, holding onto him, hoping he believed her. Finally, she looked at him and wiped the lone tear she saw drop from his eye. "I'm sorry, Andy. I _know_ these questions are hard."

"I'm still ready to answer them. It's just…I haven't thought about this stuff in a long time and back then seeing Jack, I didn't even _think_ about if it'd hurt you or not. He was always talking shit about you and I was in trouble with IA and _not_ enjoying my dealings with you, so I didn't really _care_ one way or the other. I know that makes me an ass, Sharon, and I'm sorry. I didn't know you back then like I do now."

She caressed his cheek, "I know, Andy, and it's okay. I hold no ill will towards you for the past. I just wanted, _needed_, to know."

Taking his hand, she began leading him back up the rest of the path toward the bench. When they sat down, again on opposite sides of it, she spoke, "_So_ tell me about this reputation of yours as a Casanova with a preference for younger women. In case it's too dark out for you to see me clearly, I don't fit the type." She smiled at him to soften the line of questioning. "Before you answer that, I have to apologize to you because this has _got_ to be _the_ _worst_ first date you've ever been on. Just so you know my list is _almost_ done."

He smiled at her, "This is actually _not_ the worst first date I've ever had so you have no reason to apologize to me." He reached his hand out to her, "Speaking of first dates, come here."

Getting up to move closer, she noticed him swing his legs up and pat the spot between them. Settling herself where he had indicated, she leaned back against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Ever present of the isolation, she wondered aloud, "Do you think there are any cameras here?"

Laughing, "No, there's not. Remember Buzz saying he couldn't find any surveillance footage for the crime because there were no cameras on the entire path?"

"Oh, right, the former crime scene." Covering his hands with hers, "I had _almost_ forgotten about that little detail of your 'perfect' spot."

"Well, I'll have to work on getting you to _almost_ forget again." Nudging her hair with his nose, he started kissing her neck, waiting for the sigh he knew she'd let out once she relaxed into what he was doing. Getting it, his hand moved under her jacket, caressing what he thought she'd be comfortable letting him explore. When she turned to kiss him, he redirected her. "Not yet, Sharon, but I want to." They sat there quietly for a few minutes, caressing each other's thighs slowly. Finally, she turned around, kissing his cheek, moving on to his neck. He pulled her to him tightly, groaning loudly. "Let's get back to this list of yours before I forget I'm waiting till the end of it to kiss you." She moved away enough to kiss the corner of his mouth, then got up and put distance between them once again on the bench. Taking a deep breath, "As for my type…well, that's another story." He got up to pace.

"When I was married, once I gave into my demon, I didn't have a lot of sex. My wife wouldn't even kiss me when I was drunk let alone make love." He looked embarrassed. "When I got tossed out on my ass, I had sex with any woman who'd have me. So think about it, Sharon, I'm already getting older, typical cop with a divorce on his belt already and kids he can't see, still getting drunk. Who's gonna want that? Younger women who are just out for fun or looking for a sugar daddy want that. I ain't _nobody's_ sugar daddy, that's for sure, so it limited the pool a little but, hey, there's plenty of women out there who just want to have a good time. I made sure they knew I was available. Even after I sobered up, I didn't see any reason to change my ways. I didn't hurt anyone cuz I made it clear I wasn't looking for a _real_ relationship. Honestly, I _wasn't_ relationship material, Sharon."

He sat down, next to her this time, and took her hand in his. "I haven't slept with anyone since a little while after you took over Major Crimes. I had the worse damn crush on you and I even stopped looking at women the way I used to. After a while, I just looked at _you_." He smiled, knowingly, "That sounds like a _Flynn_ line, but it's not. I'm being honest here."

"I believe you, Andy." She smiled. "So this crush of yours goes back _more_ than a few months."

"I know. Provenza called me pathetic."

"I think it's sweet." She kissed his cheek. "It's _very_ sweet actually."

"I've got my test results from six months after the last time I had sex if you want to see them; negative. I was always _careful_, Sharon, I assure you, but I still got tested as an added precaution."

"So did I; I can show you mine too." Smirking, "It's a few years older than yours though."

"You? I'm truly shocked." He poked her nose playfully.

Laughing, "Everyone assumes because I didn't _date_, I didn't have _sex_ after Jack left _or_ they think I only had sex with _him_ whenever he showed up in my life."

Shrugging, he admitted, "Yeah, _I_ thought you were with him whenever he was in town. Even a year or so ago, I thought you were sleeping with him, especially when he made no bones about staying with you. I had no legitimate reason to be upset but I _was_."

She squeezed his hand, "I stopped after I got the legal separation. It didn't make sense to have it and then still let him in my bed as a reward for disrupting mine and my children's lives whenever he felt like it."

[TBC]


	8. Real Date, part three

_**I Could Not Ask For More**_

**Disclaimer**: (1) None of these characters are mine; James Duff, et al, has that lovely distinction. "_Sentimental Journey_" was sung by Doris Day with Les Brown and His Band of Renown. "_I Could Not Ask For More_" was sung by Sara Evans.

**A/N**: My muse and I find dynamics of relationships fascinating and introspection is an important part of life, hence the following stories. I'm always happy to hear comments of any kind. Hope you enjoy!

**A/N 2**: Andy's and Sharon's first real date, _part three_.

~~~~~PT~~~~~

Now it was her turn to pace. He sat there watching her as she had done with him. "I spent a few years alone, taking care of my children, trying to advance at work to make more money for us. Eventually I made a 'friend with benefits' as I later learned they're called. We spent years just getting together at his place whenever either of us needed to have sex. It was a good arrangement actually, until I…" She looked away, searching for the right words.

"What happened, Sharon, you fall in love with the guy?"

That snapped her out of her own thoughts and she sat down again, needing to be near him. "_No_, I got hurt during one of my IA investigations. Until then, I went all out trying to be 150% thorough; go beyond what was required to get my name out there for promotions and higher pay. That included meeting witnesses where they were most comfortable or meeting CIs at night or in weird locations to keep their identities hidden."

"You acted like a _real_ cop?! I never knew that." He was only half-teasing.

Smiling, "Yes, until that injury happened. I lost three weeks of work because of it. Remember my almost month long _vacation_? When I came back, I stopped having meetings in isolated locales or alone at night with CIs I didn't really know."

"What happened to you?" He brushed away a stray hair from her face, letting his thumb caress her cheek. "What happened," he whispered.

"I was investigating an officer for _many_ excessive force complaints which led to reports of stealing drugs from a few dealers he crossed paths with on his patrol route. _That_ led to reports that he was selling the stolen drugs to help 'supplement his meager income' as he told his partner. Finally, _that_ led to a report that he raped a dealer's girlfriend; the dealer had reported the theft to his handler, _so_ in essence reported it to the police. The officer I was investigating didn't know that particular 'dealer' was a UC. The case against him was airtight. I made the recommendation for his termination. The Department would decide whether to pursue charges or not. Ultimately, they did but that was _after_ my injury."

She snuggled into him, hoping the closeness would bring her comfort. She always felt safer in his arms; tonight was no different. When she felt his arms tighten around her, she continued. "I'd gotten a call from a CI to meet him at 11pm in an alley by a park where he dealt. Emily was already in New York and Ricky was still away at college so I agreed."

She got up to pace. "I met with him, realized he was the UC and felt safer. He had set up a meeting between me and someone who wanted to discuss the officer I was investigating. Unbeknownst to _me_, the handler had gotten the UC to set up a meet between myself and the officer and tape everything for their legal case against him."

Jumping up, "You gotta be freaking kidding me!" She expected Andy's angry outburst. "They freaking set you up? For their case? Son of a bitches!"

Sharon went to him to calm him down. When she felt him relax against her, she began kissing his neck, making sure he felt it. His groan told her he did. Moving his hands under her jacket, he pulled her closer. She continued working on his neck, gaining more confidence with each groan or sigh. When he touched her breast lightly, he began to move away but stopped when she whispered, "It's okay, Andy."

"We haven't even kissed yet, Sharon."

"We could change that," she offered, wanting _so_ much to know what it felt like to really share a kiss with him.

He moved away, gently encouraging her, "Finish your story; no distractions."

Sighing, she continued, "As I found out later, the CI was to leave me there and record the meeting from his car. He put the recorder on but got distracted by a sound he heard. Following it, he found a woman crying, saying she'd been mugged. That left me alone, not knowing who I was meeting. I felt the stinging pain before I even heard him behind me. I turned instinctively and felt it again. As I was fighting him off, he disarmed me and I felt it twice more. When he managed to knock me to the ground, he banged my face into the pavement and kept scraping my forehead against. When he turned me over, I felt the stinging pain on my neck and he was ripping my clothes. Then I heard a shot and he was dead. The CI had come back." Moving into his arms, "I was _safe_ again."

"If I was dating you back then, if that UC hadn't done it, I would've." He held onto her tightly for what seemed like forever but was only a moment or so. "I'm _so_ sorry that happened to you." Then a realization hit him. "That's why you 'work' the rules."

"Yes, after what happened that night, I trusted _myself_ and the _rules_ but more importantly, I knew I could keep myself safer 'working the rules,' using them to _my_ advantage."

Caressing his cheek again, she told him hesitantly, "The stinging pains were stab wounds, Andy. I have scars from all of them. Along with a couple GSW scars from different incidents."

"So do I; you know I got stabbed, Sharon. I got a GSW scar too." Trying to put her at ease, he smiled, "We can compare whose are better."

Biting her bottom lip, "They're not noticeable given how I dress. But aren't they going to bother you if, _when_, you see them?"

He kissed her forehead this time, "_No_, they won't _bother_ me. Did this friend with benefits of yours see some blood and take off? What the Hell kind of _ass_ does that?"

"I spent a few days in the hospital. I made the mistake of going to his place the day after I was released. I was bandaged up, I was a _mess_, Andy, and I just wanted to forget. _I_ wanted to choose who took _my_ clothes off. But he couldn't handle it; we never spoke again because he didn't even let me in. I decided I was better off on my own…until _you_ came along."

He smiled at the last part, "I'm glad you finally noticed. I was wondering if I'd need a damn sign or something. You have _no_ idea how many times I just wanted to kiss you but I figured you'd get pissed at me or think I just wanted another notch on the bedpost." Sighing, "So now back to that _idiot_…good thing I don't know him cuz he'd have more problems than seeing a few bandages apparently gave him. I _don't_ know him, do I?"

"No, he had nothing to do with the Department," she assured him, "Honestly, Andy, you _don't_."

"Good cuz now that you're _really_ my girlfriend, I'd find him and kick his ass for being such a pathetic waste of humanity." Catching her surprised look combined with a slight smile, he added, "What? I care _a lot_ about you, Sharon. I'm in this for the _long_ _haul_, you are _not_ a conquest. I may have a lot of regrets in my life, _especially_ about the drinking and what it cost me, but I promise you that now _and_ in the future, _you_ are not gonna be one of them. I will protect you with _everything_ I've got, Sharon, believe me I will."

"I do believe you, Andy, and know this," she cupped his face in both her hands, "I care a _great_ deal about you, I _will_ protect you and I'm in this for _long haul_ too." She kissed his cheek, "I wouldn't have tortured you like this with my questions," she hesitated, "or opened up to you like I have, if I didn't believe _we_ could make this work."

"Can I ask something _of_ you, Sharon?"

"Of course," she tried to sound confident but wasn't sure if she succeeded.

"I know you're a private person and you do most of your thinking up here," he tapped her head for emphasis, "and try to keep your emotions in serious check, but I _need_ to know that you're gonna keep letting me in. I'm not saying scream like I do," she smiled at him and raised an eyebrow, "but let me _in_, Sharon, that's all I ask."

He began slowly backing her up until she felt the car behind her. Putting her arms around his waist under his jacket, she whispered, "I can _do_ that, Andy, you have my _word_."

Before she knew it, his hands were in her hair, his lips on hers as if he thought that kiss might never happen. She responded just as passionately, their tongues in a dead heat in the race to explore each other's mouths; to get the most out of that first kiss they had _both_ waited _so_ long to experience. One of his hands moved to her back, holding her closer to him. She could tell the light was on and sighed happily, thinking 'this is _really_ happening.' He groaned as he pulled away from her.

"You're still coming in for coffee like you always do, _right_?"

"Oh yeah and while you're making it, I'll need the bathroom. I gotta whiz like you wouldn't believe." Hearing her softly chuckle, he grimaced. "Damnit, _not_ what I meant to say but it's out there so in you go." He kissed her softly this time. The kind of kiss she'd always imagined being the _first_ kiss they would share. "I'm sure you do, too." He winked as he closed the door after her and hurriedly got behind the wheel.

"I do, but I'd like to get home in one piece so not _too_ much speeding, Mister Lead Foot."

"Just enough," he said as he sped off. Then he remembered, "I'm not being presumptuous, Sharon, but I did bring a bag with me, just in case, since you're going to be _all_ _alone_ for an _entire_ weekend not knowing _what_ to do with yourself."

Smiling, "We'll see. Please get me home _safely_ first."

[TBC]


	9. Real Date, part four

_**Seminole Wind**_

**Disclaimer**: (1) None of these characters are mine; James Duff, et al, has that lovely distinction. "_Sentimental Journey_" was sung by Doris Day with Les Brown and His Band of Renown. "_Seminole Wind_" was sung by John Anderson.

**A/N**: My muse and I find dynamics of relationships fascinating and introspection is an important part of life, hence the following stories. I'm always happy to hear comments of any kind. Hope you enjoy!

**A/N 2**: Andy's and Sharon's first real date, _part four_.

~~~~~PT~~~~~

The drive to her place took half the time it should've but they made it safely and she let herself out of the car to save him some time getting upstairs. Noticing the small act of kindness, he pulled her into a gentle kiss which grew more passionate until he had her leaning against the car again. "Would now be too soon to say 'I want you, Sharon,' cuz I do." Kissing her deeply again, he whispered hoarsely, "I want you _so_ bad."

Smiling, she whispered, "You could bring your bag upstairs with you," and started heading toward the elevator. Closing his mouth, he popped the trunk, grabbed the bag, and hurried to catch up with her.

"Seriously, Sharon?"

Smirking, "Seriously what? That I left you there to call the elevator when I know you need the restroom so badly?" Stepping into it with him, she continued, "Or seriously that you should bring your bag upstairs?"

"That one, yes, the bag part," he stammered.

"You're not going to get yammery on me again, are you?" she asked, coyly.

He started to rattle something off, then quietly said, "No, I need the bathroom and this elevator ride has never seemed so long."

Finally the bell dinged signaling her floor and he jumped out, walking slightly ahead of her. Reaching the door, she opened it quickly and let him go first. "You know where it is." Dropping her keys and purse on the table, she heard the door close hard. Hanging her jacket up, she noticed his on the floor, picked it up and hung it next to hers, then took off her boots, sighing, 'He could've just gone in the bushes if it was that bad. I'm not the _Captain_ tonight.' She had just hit the button on the coffee maker when he reappeared, smiling happily. "All better?"

"Yes, Funny Girl, all better. It's your turn."

"Coffee's on. You know where everything is."

"I'll take care of it."

Upon her return to the kitchen, she found him talking to the coffee maker, telling it to hurry up. Quietly, she approached him, hugging him from behind. "Is it too slow for you tonight?"

Turning to face her, he grinned, "No, but I was trying to distract my train of thought from _you_ to the coffee."

"What were you thinking?" She whispered into his ear before kissing his neck.

"About dreams I've had about us."

Pulling back slightly, she raised an eyebrow and asked coyly, "Care to share? Did they include my bed?"

He groaned before answering, counting them off on his fingers, "Your bed, your table, your couch, your countertop, your shower, your desk here, your desk at work, the floor…"

"Floor sounds painful at our age," she cut him off smirking, moving to pour the now-ready coffee.

"You're right; scratch that one. All the others, I'm keeping."

Without looking at him, "You can scratch my office desk too."

"Really? Cuz that was a pretty good dream," he wriggled his eyebrows at her.

"It's _scratched_." Handing him his cup, "Here you go. Do you prefer to sit at the table or on the couch?"

Taking the mug, he answered, "The couch. Hmm," he smiled at the happy memory of _that_ dream.

Leading the way, she asked, "Are you daydreaming _now_?" Sitting down, she set the mug on the coffee table.

Sitting down next to her, he repeated her actions. "Yes, I am, but in my defense, we've kinda, almost, sort of been dating for a year now, what with all these 'non-date' dates we've had. So even though this is officially our _first_ date, all that time together kind of expedites things, don't you agree?"

Moving closer to him, "I do agree that's why you're here in my home, already knowing what it's like to kiss me, and have a bag ready _just in case_."

'Who can resist an opening like that,' he thought. Moving closer, he pulled her into a passionate kiss only stopping when he realized he was trying to lean her back and she wasn't going. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't be, it's not you. Just maybe a little slower at first, Andy, okay?" She looked at him with the clearest uncertainty he'd ever seen.

"I can do slow." Then unable to resist the temptation, "I can do very slow, if that's what you want. That is after Minute Man is gone."

Laughing, "Who's Minute Man?"

"Well, you see, certain things happen to guys my age who haven't, you know, in a while, and I haven't done you know, and I really want to with you, so I apologize in advance for how not long-lasting, you might say, the first time will probably be. But once the Minute Man is gone, I'll make it up to you after that."

She couldn't help it; the snort laugh came out. "Thank you for that _very_ detailed explanation, Andy. Now come here." She kissed him hard, hearing the groan immediately. Relaxing, she let her hands start to roam, eventually slowly pulling his shirt free. Pulling her closer, he did the same to her, moving his hands under it, reveling in feeling her skin and how close she was letting him get to her. When he moved one hand to start on her buttons, she covered it with hers, and he knew to stop. "Before you say anything, Andy, you don't have to apologize for everything," pausing, "or for anything, in fact."

"Are you nervous because it's been a while, because the idiot didn't let you in and you thought you were done with all of this, or because of the scars?"

Seriously thinking, she finally answered, "All of the above." Shaking her head, "Not what you were expecting, is it? I'm sorry."

"It _is_ what I expected, Sharon. You are not the kind to just jump into the lake without knowing how deep it is. If I can't apologize then neither can you." He kissed her forehead and grabbed both their mugs. "Let's slow this down and drink coffee, a stimulant. We are a couple of odd ducks," he smirked while softly pecking her lips.

Smiling around her mug, about to take a sip, she asked jokingly, "Who else would understand me?"

They spent the next several minutes talking about their children and finishing their coffee. While getting them refills, she realized, "We will have to tell our children about us."

Chuckling, "_You_ have to tell _your_ children. _My_ kids think this has been going on for at least a year."

Rolling her eyes, she handed him his mug, "Well, didn't that work out nicely for you?" she teased.

"It actually did. I can't believe you took it so well. Ask Provenza, I was panicked sometimes."

"Probably under different circumstances, I might not have but the past couple of months were taxing, to say the least."

"Hey, come here. You don't even have to kiss me, you can just snuggle."

"You are a good man, Andy Flynn, and for that I _do_ want to kiss you." 'Two steps from a Charlie Brown reference, really, Sharon?'

Moving in closer, she gave him a soft kiss knowing he'd deepen it. Her hands ended up under his shirt before she realized it. Pulling out of the kiss, he lifted his shirt showing her part of his stomach. Her eyes were misty when she looked up at him. Taking her hand, he placed it over his scar. "Does it scare you?"

"No, it doesn't. It's a part of you, Andy."

"My thoughts exactly, Sharon," he pulled her close again, "You can show me. I won't go running for the door, I swear." Moving to look at her, he continued, "Maybe showing me, just like show and tell, not me seeing them when we're in bed, will help you be less self-conscious." He thought she looked slightly frightened, so he teasingly whispered, "Or we could just always make love in the dark which would kinda suck cuz I was _so_ looking forward to making love before work in the mornings."

"So am I," she said before pulling himself into another kiss. Upon moving apart, she whispered, "All right, but as soon as you can't take it, you _must_ let me know."

"I swear I will, Sharon, it won't happen, but okay, I promise." He moved back to give her space. She was getting that 'I have to pace look' and he didn't want her panicking and pulling back.

She slowly unbuttoned half of her blouse, moving it off her right shoulder, twisting so he could see the back of it, the first one she received that night. Biting her bottom lip, not looking at him, she felt his finger softly trace the scar followed by his lips. Pulling the blouse back over, she moved it off her left shoulder; this one was easier to see being in the front and he repeated his actions. Still not looking at him, she moved the lace of the left side of her bra down a bit, receiving the same reaction from him as with the other two, though this scar wasn't as bad considering the awkward location of it. Buttoning back up, she lifted her blouse so he could see her left side; as expected by now, she got the same treatment. The last one required her to move her hair back and turn slightly so he could see the scar on the left side of her neck, close to the hairline. Repeating his actions, she couldn't help thinking what a loving man he turned out to be. She heard him whisper sadly, "He tried to kill you that night. For a damn case!"

Summoning the courage, she looked at him finally. Seeing the sadness in his eyes, she kissed him, deciding to let him take it where he chose. He kept it intimate but soft, seemingly wanting to talk to her first before moving on. "You're beautiful, Sharon." Seeing the surprised look on her face, he clarified, "You're pretty, you're in great shape for a woman your age, and I mean that in the _best_ possible way a guy can say that. You're beautiful and I still care about you _a lot_ and I still want to be with you. I'm not running anywhere. And truthfully, I got enough clothes in that bag to last until Tuesday."

He saw the corner of her lip curl up, "Tuesday? That's an odd day." She looked confused.

"Not really. I needed to get through the weekend and we're telling the team on Monday. We should get asshole Taylor out of the way on Monday too. Figured we'd want _or_ need to be together Monday night so enough clothes until Tuesday; makes perfect sense to me." He smiled and pulled her in for a lengthy kiss.

When she pulled back, she said, "Wait a minute. You have suits in that bag? They'll get wrinkled." Starting to get up, she added, "I'll hang them up for you so you don't look like you slept in them."

Reaching for her, he pulled her back down to him, his lips covering hers immediately. "My suits are the last thing on my mind right now." Kissing her again, he hoarsely growled, "I want you."

Her mind was racing a mile a minute while her body gave into every feeling she had been trying to hide for at least the last year. "I want you too." Hesitating, she whispered, "I want to be with you. I choose…"

Knowing what she meant, he pulled her into an even more passionate kiss than either of them thought possible, slowly unbuttoning her blouse. When he finally spoke, "I don't want our first time to be on the couch," she led him to her bedroom.

Having helped each other discard their clothes immediately upon entering, they settled under the covers, kissing without thought of anything other than what was about to happen. As he rolled on top of her, he whispered, "You can tell me to stop at any time and I will."

"Don't stop," was her reply, "I want you, Andy."

"God, I want you, Sharon, you have no idea."

Moments later they were snuggled together. "Hopefully that's the only time Minute Man shows up," he whispered, running his hand softly in her hair.

"Hey, no performance anxiety over there; quality not quantity is what's important to me. This is the first time we made love and I won't have you doubting yourself." Kissing him deeply, "Besides you offered to make it up to me." Getting up to head for her bathroom, smirking, she added, "After that midnight snack of eggplant parm, I fully expect you to keep your word."

Jumping out of bed, "Oh, I will. Don't worry, I will."

[The End]


End file.
